Polos Opuestos
by RossyKarii
Summary: Él: presuntuoso, vanidoso, arrogante y altanero. Ella: sencilla, bondadosa, pacífica y amorosa. Hay un dicho que expresa: "los polos opuestos se atraen" ¿Pasará esto con nuestros protagonistas o sucederá todo lo contrario?
1. Prologo

**Capitulo beteado por ~Flora****ntvg~ (FFR)**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero siempre me han dicho "Bella".

¿Cómo empezar a contarles lo que ha sido mi vida? Podríamos resumirla en una sola frase: "dolorosamente fuerte". Así ha sido. No tengo demasiados recuerdos de mi niñez, pero conservo los más dolorosos, quizá porque de ellos he aprendido muchas cosas que me han servido a lo largo de los años. Mayormente recuerdo que cuando tenía 7 años mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y quedé en manos de un orfanato hasta que encontraron a una hermana lejana de mi padre, a la cual pusieron a mi cargo. Pasé bastante tiempo junto a ella. Entre nosotras la relación no era muy buena, ella no tenía una pareja y no le gustaban los niños, en cambio, yo era una niña muy solitaria aunque a veces sí me gustaba compartir con niños de mi edad. Normalmente me la pasaba llorando todas las noches hasta quedarme dormida, recordando vagamente a mis padres. Ellos me hacían mucha falta, su amor, su cariño, sus besos, sus regaños, sus abrazos, sus muestras de amor, sus dulces palabras, todo lo que ellos me habían dado con anterioridad al accidente. Al contrario de todo ello, con mi tía sólo obtenía regaños, me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto, sólo salía de allí para comer y cuando tenía que dirigirme al colegio.

Con el paso del tiempo me fui convirtiendo en una joven rebelde y antisocial, le gritaba a mi tía, no le hacía caso en nada que me ordenara, salía con un grupo de chicas y chicos mayores que yo que no llevaban a cabo buenas acciones, siempre me invitaban a consumir alcohol o drogas pero yo no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, era chica tal vez pero no tonta. Siempre me acordaba de mis padres y de que sí ellos hubieran estado con vida se hubieran decepcionado de su niña, de su Bells.

Mis 15 años los festejé sola, mi tía se había ido de viaje y no le importó en absoluto dejarme sola en mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo claramente que ese día lloré como nunca. Mi madre siempre me había dicho que el día de mi cumpleaños número 15 sería el día más feliz de mi vida, que iba a celebrarlo con una gran fiesta y que mi padre bailaría conmigo el vals. Debo admitir que todo ese tiempo soñé con ello, pero no estuvieron para compartirlo conmigo, los extrañé como nunca. Pero en parte me alegré de que no hayan podido ver en lo que se había convertido su querida hija.

Al cumplir mis 17 años, mi tía murió por un derrame cerebral, automáticamente volví a quedarme sola y, como aún no era mayor de edad, nuevamente quedé a disposición de una institución. Allí duré un año, durante mi estadía en el orfanato asistí a consultas psicológicas y poco a poco fui dejando esa actitud de rebeldía, sólo un poco claro está, acepté la muerte de mis padres y me prometí que apenas saliera de allí, iba a esforzarme por salir adelante y así fue.

Cumplí 18 años y tuve que salir del orfanato, la madre superiora que en ese momento era la directora me prestó dinero para que empezara mi nueva vida, lo suficiente para alquilar una habitación. Así empecé y al poco tiempo conseguí mi primer trabajo y me dediqué a estudiar profesorado de educación. Poco a poco salí adelante y ahora, después 3 largos años y con 21 años, soy profesora de Literatura, estoy a punto de comprarme un apartamento y anualmente ayudo al orfanato en donde estuve. Siento que tengo una deuda enorme con ellos, me trataron muy bien desde mi llegada, me ayudaron a superar la muerte de mis padres y a hacer de mí una mejor persona. Sin embargo, para llegar a dónde estoy hoy, pasaron muchas más cosas desde la salida del orfanato…


	2. 1 Capitulo

**Capitulo beteado por ~Flora****ntvg~ (FFR)**

—Bella, ¿Bella? ¡Oye Bella! —me gritó Ángela, ella es una de mis amigas y también una colega, al igual que yo es profesora pero de Inglés, nos conocimos cuando empecé a dar clases en el mismo colegio, ambas éramos las nuevas.

—Estás ida Bella, vuelve con nosotras —me dijo Jessica, a ella la conocí cuando buscaba dónde vivir, fue quien me alquiló la habitación y desde ese momento somos amigas.

—Lo siento chicas, me perdí en mis pensamientos —me disculpé con ambas.

—O sea, que no escuchaste nada de lo que acaba de decir Jess —me dijo Ángela, noté un leve reproche en el tono de su voz.

—No, perdón, ¿qué me decías? —le pregunté un tanto arrepentida. Pero Jessica sólo se me quedó mirando con una ceja levantada hasta que se decidió por volver a hablar.

—Decía que ayer, escuché a mi jefa decir que está vendiendo su apartamento, porque quiere algo más grande ya que se va a mudar con su nuevo novio —me dijo imitando la voz de su jefa. Una imitación bastante mala, supuse.

— ¿En serio? ¿En cuánto lo está vendiendo? ¿Dónde queda? Dime, dime, dime —le pregunté rápidamente, estaba emocionada, ya tenía varias semanas buscando un lugar lindo y económico para vivir, pero se hacía difícil. Sólo quiero tener mi propio lugar, solo para mí. No es que me molesta vivir con Jessica, todo lo contrario me encanta vivir con ella, pero ese apartamento es de ella y no quiero molestar más, además ya es hora de tener el mío.

—No sé nada de eso —me contestó Jessica, —pero tengo su número, así que puedes llamarla cuando quieras o, podemos llamarla ahora mismo —me dijo emocionada, tanto o más que yo.

—Sí, pero llámala tú que la conoces —le dije.

—Ok —me dijo sonriendo. Ángela nos miraba sonriendo mientras tomaba su copa de vino.

Estábamos las tres en nuestra noche de chicas en un pequeño bar, cerca del apartamento de Jessica. Ella sacó su teléfono de la cartera y un papelito donde tenía el número de su jefa anotado, marcó y escuchamos cómo llamaba.

—Buenas noches, soy Jessica —dijo.

…

— ¿Bien y usted? —contestó a lo que sea que le hayan dicho del otro lado.

…

—Me alegro, disculpe que la moleste tan tarde pero la llamaba para hacerle una pregunta —le comentó Jess.

…

—Yo ayer escuché que usted le decía a la señorita Rosalie que estaba vendiendo su apartamento —le informó.

…

—Porque tengo una amiga que está interesada en comprar un apartamento lo más pronto posible.

…

—Bien.

…

—Sí, yo se lo digo.

…

—Perfecto, hasta luego y gracias —se despidió y colgó.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Ángela. Jessica solo sonreía.

—Jessica dime —soné angustiada.

—Bien, ya voy no se alteren —nos dijo —Sí, está vendiendo su apartamento, que te dijera que mañana a las 3 de la tarde ella va a estar en el centro comercial y si estas interesada en la compra que fueras a esa hora así hablan —me comunicó Jessica.

—Oh por dios, claro que iré, ¿ustedes me van a acompañar cierto? —les pregunté entusiasmada.

—Yo no puedo, tengo reunión con los representantes de mis alumnos—se lamentó Ángela.

—Tampoco puedo, tengo mucho trabajo. Mientras mi jefa está en el centro comercial yo tengo que estar recibiendo pedidos —me dijo Jessica un poco molesta.

—Pero si tú no vas ¿cómo voy a saber quién es tu jefa? —le pregunté ya bastante alterada.

—No te preocupes, es fácil de reconocer. Ella es baja de estatura con el cabello negro y corto, parece un duendecillo, pero uno con mucho estilo —dijo riéndose.

—Bueno, ojalá no sea difícil —le dije.

—Ah, por cierto, se llama Alice Cullen.

—Ok.

Seguimos hablando cosas hasta tarde, nos despedimos y fuimos cada una a su respectiva casa. Ángela en su auto, Jessica y yo en el mío. Al llegar al departamento Jessica me comentó otras cosas sobre su jefa y luego cada una se dirigió a su habitación. Ya acostada me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y en cómo me había superado, ese apartamento iba a comprarlo con un dinero que había estado ahorrando desde que comencé a trabajar, ya tenía mi propio auto, iba poco a poco.

—Espero que estén orgullosos de mí, los extraño tanto, me hacen falta —dije mirando una fotografía que tenía de mis padres. Pensando en ellos me quedé dormida.


	3. 2 Capitulo

**Capitulo beteado por ~Flora****ntvg~ (FFR)**

Desperté antes de que comenzara a sonar la alarma y miré el reloj como si de él salieran chispas. Las 6:00 am. Aún tenía una hora para arreglarme e ir a dar clases. Me levanté y metí a la ducha, realmente necesitaba relajarme. Luego salí y procedí a cambiarme la bata de baño por el uniforme que debían usar los profesores, conformado por unos pantalones azul oscuro, una camisa de un tono más claro pero también en azul, un chaleco de la misma tonalidad del pantalón y una pequeña bufanda. Me sequé el cabello y dejándomelo suelto dediqué mi atención a maquillarme un poco; miré hacia el espejo y todo estaba en orden. Realmente, lucía como todos los días, pero hoy había algo más. Podía notarme con un brillo especial en la mirada, claro, estaba muy emocionada por la compra del apartamento. Tenía muchas esperanzas y una sensación de que todo saldría perfectamente bien. Agarré mis cosas y salí del cuarto.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Jessica estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludé.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —preguntó.

—Bien, aunque ahora que recuerdo, tuve un sueño bastante extraño —le dije recordando lo que había soñado durante la noche.

— ¿Sobre qué? —dijo sentándose en la mesa frente de mí, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Estaba en un cuarto oscuro sentada en una cama ubicada al medio de la habitación, y había una luz que me alumbraba. De repente apareció un hombre, pero estaba lejos de mí, por lo que no pude verle el rostro pero sí el cuerpo. No sé el porqué, pero cuando lo vi sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él, de llamarlo, pero no me salía la voz; quería pararme y no podía, me le quedé viendo y…Por detrás de él aparecieron mis padres, ellos hablaban y me miraban, yo estaba desesperada, entonces vi que mi madre quiso acercarlo a mí y desperté. Jess, no tengo ni idea porque soñé eso —le conté.

—Sí que es un sueño raro, tú siempre sueñas con tus padres, pero ahora ¿Con un hombre y ellos, juntos? — Dijo pensativa — ¿No será que conociste a un chico, no me haz dicho nada y ahora sueñas con él? —me acusó, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué, Jess? Claro que no. Tú sabes que si yo conociera a un chico serías la primera en saberlo, mi duda es ¿por qué soñé con eso?

—Más te vale. No lo sé, quizá tus padres quieren que te enamores —dijo aplaudiendo y levantándome las cejas. Con ella no se podía hablar nada en forma seria.

—Ya cállate Jess, y mejor come.

—Ok, ok me callo —dijo aún riéndose.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio y salimos del departamento. Estaba por irme, cuando me pidió que la lleve a su trabajo, lo hice y luego fui al mío. Al llegar al colegio, me dispuse a poner en orden todas las tareas que debía calificar y entregar, antes de indicarle a mis alumnos lo que haríamos. La mañana se me pasó volando. Normalmente, cuando doy clases no hay quien me pare; me encanta enseñar.

Salí del colegio a las 12.30 pm. Hice una parada en el supermercado y luego fui al departamento, me puse a revisar unos nuevos trabajos que tenía que corregir. Perdí la noción del tiempo, porque cuando miré el reloj casi me da un paro al corazón. Ya eran las 2.45 pm y tenía que estar a las 3.00 pm en el centro comercial para hablar con la jefa de Jessica.

Entré a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, me puse lo primero que encontré. Terminé usando unos jeans oscuros, una sudadera y mis Converse. Dejé mi pelo suelto, agarré las llaves de mi auto y salí del departamento rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la reunión y odio llegar tarde, ¿Qué pensaría de mí la jefa de Jessica? Ah, sí, que soy una irresponsable.

Llegué al centro comercial a eso de las 2.57 pm. Estacioné y salí corriendo hacia la entrada. Al llegar la vi, una chica bajita con el cabello negro, corto y las puntas en todas direcciones, blanca como el papel y muy bien vestida. Tal como me había dicho Jess que era. Llevaba puestos unos jeans con un cinturón grueso color marrón, una camisa blanca, un blazer marrón claro, tacones, una cartera también marrón y accesorios. Sólo con verla supe que era ella. Jessica tenía razón, era muy fácil reconocerla porque resaltaba entre todos, pero cómo no iba a hacerlo si es diseñadora de modas.

Me acerqué y la iba a llamar, pero se me olvidó su nombre. Me quedé en blanco, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir:

— ¿Tú eres la jefa de Jessica?

Ella mi miró detenidamente un segundo y respondió.

—Sí, y tú eres la que quiere comprar mi departamento —me dijo.

—Así es, mucho gusto. Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella —me presenté.

—Mucho gusto Bella, me llamo Alice Cullen, que bueno que llegaste porque ya quiero empezar a comprar —dijo dando pequeños saltos. Su voz era bastante linda.

— ¿Empezar… a comprar?... ¿no vamos hablar de la venta del departamento? —Le pregunté. No pensará que la voy a acompañar a comprar sus cosas.

—Claro que vamos hablar, pero antes vamos a comprar ropa, necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara, porque mi querida cuñada Rose no puede, y luego de que terminemos hablaremos del apartamento —dijo emocionada dando más saltos.

Se estaba comportando como una niña que va al centro comercial por primera vez. Yo estaba en total y completo shock. A mí no me gusta ir de compras, cada vez que acompaño a Jess y a Ángela termino agotadísima.

— ¿Qué? —dije.

—Lo que oíste, vamos que se hace tarde —me agarró del brazo y jaló hacia dentro de las tiendas.


End file.
